Universal Force RP
Welcome to The year is 210 ABY, nearly 62 years after the fall of the New Sith Order and their leader Darth Krayt in a bloody and costly war where once more the Sith were beaten back into the shadows of the galaxy. Fractured into differing factions, they regroup in the shadows once again looking for the knowledge that will free them from the oppresion of the Jedi. However, the Jedi also suffered heavy losses and the New Jedi Order has split as well. Spread across the systems, the Jedi have given rise to the Grey in ever increasing numbers as those that agree with the Old Ways are at odds with those that favored Luke Skywalker's new code. The Jedi struggle to keep their ideals intact as more and more become renegades from the Council. In the aftermath of the war, economic hardships had become wide spread as many organizations began to take control of trade in the galaxy. Some planets were hit harder than others as the trade routes were slowly restored and aid was rushed to the war torn systems. The Republic is stretched to the breaking point as there are many that need aid and few to give it. As planetary citizens become more enraged with the Sith and Jedi skimishes that still spark, the warring factions begin to hear rumors of an ancient Rakata holocron that contains the greatest secrets of the galaxy. Supposedly created shortly after the alignment of the Core Worlds, the holocron foretells the return of the Architects, the original designers of the Galaxy. Cryptic and incomplete, the holocron is itself a mystery, as it reported to be locked by passages written in four languages, Rakata, Kwa, Hutt and Sith. Only by uniting a speaker of each of the four species can the holocron be opened and understood. As it stands only three of the species are still in existance and the fate of the Galaxy hangs in the balance as the Jedi and Sith come to terms with the knowledge that they may have to lay aside their diferences once more to fight for the Galaxy and the right to live. The race begins to find the holocron and retrace the lineage of a race that died out 4,000 years ago as so many begin to wonder who and what the mysterious Architects are and what they bring with their arrival in the galaxy that they left eons ago... - Rakatan Universal Force RP Forum Site ' PLEASE NOTE ' Original concept for Universal Force RP created by Sarah Gayle since September 16th 2008 ; New Articles Updated List to Follow Shortly ; Character Profiles Updated List to Follow Shortly ;Weekly Newsletter November 17 - November 23 - As Written by Rakatan * The Battle of Bimmisaari will commence next Friday November 28 at 8 pm Eastern Standard Time. It will take place at the Bimmisaari Academy forum in a thread. We will be demolishing the Academy it itself in an RP sense, but it's not supposed to blow until Sunday. * The Big Scroll will be kicking into high gear as soon as the battle of BA is complete. If you want in on it, please post in the Big Scroll Forum. * The Anon Bastion seeks to train people in the ways of the Force. See them on Fresia to learn more of the mysterious thing that binds us all together! * The Tau Ceti Pirate Guild and military faction is recruiting! See Raul Endymion to sign up for adventure and theft in deep space! * LINKS!! I have added a forum called Resources. Contained in it is the Encyclopedia as well as links for StarWars.com and Wookieepedia! ;November 2008. Character Info Boxes have been updated, and Biography Guidelines have been created. ;October 2008. No Updates Reported ;September 2008. Site Created To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. *Also when adding planets please put them in the correct categories. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Please Read the Following Article before posting ANY Character Biographies. Character Biography Guidelines'' Comming Soon! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse